All We Need is Love
by fabraysus
Summary: Oneshot collection of mostly clexa and ranya based on prompts you guys send.
1. Waiting' On You

**Hi! I'm starting this new oneshot series. You can send me prompts based around these ships:**

 **Clarke/Lexa  
Raven/Anya  
Lincoln/Octavia  
Bellamy/Echo**

 **You can either leave the prompt in the reviews, PM me, or ask me it on my tumblr: ishiptoomanythings  
I'm open to any suggestions!  
**

 **Here is the first prompt: Clarke is stood up at a restaurant, Lexa is the cute waitress that helps her through the night.**

* * *

Clarke was early on her date, but that was because she knew that this place was very popular and they didn't allow reservations, first come first serve. She was slightly nervous, because her and Finn didn't really end well when they dated a few years back. But Finn had came to her doorstep begging for another chance, saying how he's changed and he was so stupid back then and that he still loved her. So, of course Clarke ended up giving in and he offered the date here, saying he got off from work at five and would be here by five thirty. It was currently..

Clarke checked her phone. 5:27. So three more minutes.

Who knows? Maybe they could hit it off again.

Clarke glanced around the restaurant as the minutes went by, frowning as she checked her phone again.

5:40.

Maybe Finn was kept in late for work…but he would've texted her at least…

"Hi," A brunette smiled at her in a waitress attire. Clarke tried not to stare, because…damn. This woman was just the definition of beautiful. Her eyes were a greenish-gray, a color Clarke had never even seen before but was now finding it be her favorite. Her jawline was just so defined and perfect. Her—

"I'm Lexa, I'll be your server tonight. What would you like to order?" The woman— _Lexa_ —asked her.

"Actually, um, I'm waiting for someone." Clarke said quietly.

"Oh, then would you like anything to drink?" Lexa asked, taking out her notepad.

"Actually, yes. A vanilla milkshake." Clarke smiled.

"One milkshake coming up," Lexa promised, walking away.

Clarke looked at her phone, immediately losing the smile. 5:48. Finn couldn't be stuck in traffic, he lived like fourteen blocks away. He could run here and still have made it on time.

* * *

"I feel kind of bad." Lexa said as she made the milkshake. A dirty blonde next to her arched an eyebrow.

"You have emotions?" She asked.

"Anya." Lexa glared. Anya smirked.

"Kidding, kidding. What's got you sad, kid?" Anya watched as Lexa put extra whip cream, extra sprinkles, and two cherries on the milkshake. Indra, their boss, would probably kill Lexa if she saw.

"I'm two years younger than you asshole." Lexa huffed, making a smiley face on the whip cream with chocolate syrup. "And its just this girl sitting all alone while waiting for a date. She keeps looking at her phone. I think she's been…you know."

"Is she cute?" Anya asked. "And possibly gay?"

"I mean…yeah. She's drop dead gorgeous, An. But I don't know about the gay thing." Lexa sighed.

"No wonder you're being all extra with this milkshake." Anya grinned. "Lexie's in love~"

"Shut up." Lexa rolled her eyes, walking to the table the blonde haired goddess was sitting at. "Here you go, Miss." Lexa smiled.

She watched as Clarke's eyes lit up when she saw the smiley face, grinning slightly at Lexa. Lexa thinks thats the first time she saw the girl happy for the whole forty minutes she's been here. Not that Lexa had noticed when she got here or anything…

"Clarke." The blue eyed girl said.

"No, my name's Lexa." Lexa pointed to her name tag.

The girl laughed. "No, _my_ name is Clarke. So you don't have to call me Miss or anything."

 _Clarke._ Lexa liked that name. "Okay, Clarke. Do you want to order anything?" Lexa asked once more.

"No, still waiting for someone…" Clarke smiled sadly.

Lexa nodded, walking off to Anya.

"You are so screwed." Anya smirked.

"I know." Lexa sighed.

* * *

It was 7:04. Clarke knew Finn had stood her up. She sipped her milkshake, blinking a few times with the attempt not to cry. She should've known. Of course he was playing with her feelings _again._

Clarke was startled when she saw Lexa sit across from her, placing a large brownie in front of her, along with two cups.

"Brownies and hot cocoa always make me feel warm and happy when I'm upset." Lexa smiled.

"You don't have to—" Clarke started.

"I want to get to know you, Clarke. Besides, my shift is over." Lexa ate a marshmallow from the hot cocoa.

"Then shouldn't you go home?" Clarke asked.

"I'm not going home until you are." Lexa shrugged. "The brownie is on the house…if you share." She smirked.

Clarke laughed slightly, breaking the brownie in half. "Thank you…for doing this. Do you do this sort of thing for every person thats stood up?"

"Only the cute girls." Lexa grinned.

Clarke blushed slightly, smiling more.

The two talked for almost two hours, and Clarke really enjoyed Lexa's presence. She had only known the waitress for about three hours, but felt more for her than she ever did for Finn, who she knew for thirteen years.

"This is the receipt for your milkshake." Lexa said. "We close soon."

Clarke looked at the receipt with a frown. "Theres no price here. Its just a number."

"Exactly." Lexa smiled. "Call me sometime, Clarke. I'd love to take you out on a date. And I would be the one thats there early."

Clarke smiled all the way home.


	2. Picking You Up

**Here is the second chapter! Guys, don't be shy, review loads of prompts with ships. I will do each and every one of them!**

 **Prompt: Raven hitchhiking and Anya getting her.**

* * *

Raven couldn't believe her luck. First, her car breaks down on the road. Then, she doesn't have the proper tools to fix it because today is the day she decides she doesn't need her toolbox. Next, the tow truck comes and only takes _her_ car. Not her. Leaving Raven on the side of the road. Raven sighed, looking at her phone. Bellamy was away at college, so he couldn't pick her up because he was three states away. Raven didn't really trust Jasper to drive, after seeing him fail his test four times…so that crossed him out. Monty was doing some nerd shit in a convention.

 _Mechanic:_

 _Hey, can you pick me up so I don't die on the side of a road?_

 _ Princess:_

 _Sorry, on a date with Lexa. :(_

 _Mechanic:_

 _So she's more important than my possible demise?_

 _ Princess:_

 _Well…she is hotter…and my girlfriend…_

 _Mechanic:_

 _Wow. You're no longer in my will, Griffin. Rubbing your dumb love life in my face._

 _ Princess:_

 _Love you too Rave._

Raven sighed. Well, there goes Clarke out of the question. She only had one more person…

 _Mechanic:_

 _Are you free to pick up your best friend?_

 _ Queentavia:_

 _I'm with Lincoln at his place, sorry babes._

 _Mechanic:_

 _Dammit, you were my last hope._

 _ Queentavia:_

 _You call me last? Wow._

 _Mechanic:_

 _Sorry, O._

 _ Queentavia:_

 _I get your sweet apartment when you die._

 _Mechanic:_

 _Good to know I'm worth something._

This was just great. Damn her friends and their lovers. Rubbing it Raven's single face. Now she'd have to go to plan B.

Raven stood by the road, sticking her thumb out and waiting.

Cars zoomed by.

Raven rolled her eyes. Was a thumb not good enough nowadays? She'd have to up the ante. Raven rolled up her pants above her knees, thrusting one leg out and keeping her thumb hitched. After two minutes, a black jeep that looked vaguely familiar pulled over.

"Thank god." Raven sighed, walking over. "Please tell me you're not a serial—Anya?"

"Reyes, fancy seeing you by your home." Anya smirked.

"Oh, fuck you." Raven scowled.

* * *

Anya was kinda pissed off. First, she was supposed to go out with Lincoln to the movies to see that new Christmas themed horror movie. Next, he's canceling on her for some girl, Octavian or Octagon or something. And then, Lexa calls her and demands a ride, doesn't even ask politely, because she usually runs to Clarke's but its "cloudy and might rain on her and she did her hair all nice for Clarke". Anya hates Clarke, finds the blonde annoying as hell, but she loves Lexa like a sister so she drives her to Clarke's. It got tiring though, because both of her friends were in happy relationships while Anya was still painfully single.

However, her day got immensely better when she noticed a familiar Latina trying to hitchhike.

Anya smirked at Raven as she got in the passenger side. "So, how much do I have to pay?"

"Pay?" Raven asked.

"You know, your hooking session. How much?" Anya grinned when Raven scowled.

"If I wasn't in this predicament, I would punch you Forest." Raven threatened.

Anya laughed. "In all seriousness, why were you hitching a ride on the side of the road?"

"My car broke down, the tow truck driver thought it'd be great to leave me behind, and all of my friends that can drive are with their lovers and its not fair that I'm single!" Raven ranted.

"I feel you." Anya nodded.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You're single? You have friends that are in relationships?"

"You know I have friends." Anya growled. "My friends are dating your friends! And yeah, I'm single."

"Wow." Raven whistled. "Didn't know such a seductive looking woman could be single."

"I could say the same about you." Anya pulled up to Raven's apartment. "Here we are."

"Wait." Raven said, before Anya could kick her out. Anya looked at her expectantly. "You said your single…"

"If you're gonna rub my love life in my face I advise you to get out of the car while you can still breathe." Anya said.

"No, no. I was just…if you're free—" Raven started.

"I usually am." Anya cut her off dryly.

"Let me finish!" Raven pressed a finger to Anya's lips. "If you're free tomorrow afternoon, I know a really good place to eat. We can go…on a date. Since we're both single."

"You're asking me out?" Anya raised an eyebrow.

"…yes." Raven nodded.

"Will I pick you up at your house, or on the side of the road?" Anya smirked. Raven glared at her.

"Seriously. I'm trying to be romantic here." Raven said, Anya laughing.

"Okay. I'll text you." Anya said.

"Alright." Raven nodded.

"Okay."

"Alrighty."

"Get out of my car, Reyes."

"Oh, yeah."

"See you tomorrow." Anya waited until Raven was inside the apartment complex, before smiling an actual smile—which was a rare sight—and driving off.


	3. Beach Party

**Sedgie and guest Clexa are the true MVPs. Both gave me so many prompts, and they're both from France haha! Shout out to the French.**

 **Prompt - At the beginning of their relationship (so no sex yet) Clarke sees Lexa in a tiny bikini at the beach and gets distracted.**

* * *

"Isn't your girlfriend always on time?" Octavia asked Clarke, lifting her sunglasses up.

Clarke shrugged. "She had to pick up all of her friends, they probably didn't want to come."

After the two had began dating, all of Lexa's friends seemed extra protective and Clarke swore Indra tried to poison her. Lexa had suggested that if they had a big get-together at the beach with their friends they'd be more accepting. Clarke wasn't so sure, because her friends were…questionable. It was odd that they weren't all good friends, considering Bellamy was dating Echo, Lincoln and Octavia were practically married, and Raven was with Anya.

"I bet your girl wears a one piece." Raven smirked.

Clarke made a face. "Okay first of all, it doesn't matter what bathing suit she wears. Secondly, why did you come to that conclusion?"

"Lex seems like a prude." Raven shrugged. "I doubt she'd be the—"

"I'm sorry!" Lexa ran over in the _skimpiest black bikini Clarke had ever fucking seen—_ "Quint and Indra were being extremely difficult, Gustus had to force them in the car."

"—showy type…" Raven finished lamely, staring. Anya walked over in a matching red one, putting an arm around Raven.

"Lets swim." Anya said, dragging her off to the water.

Clarke continued staring at Lexa's body, because _wow_.

They had only started dating two weeks ago after flirting and blushing and basically acting like a couple without the title. So far, they hadn't gone further than long make out sessions. Both had their hearts broken in their previous relationship, and weren't trying to jump to sex. They wanted to take things slow, and it was really working.

However, seeing Lexa like this made Clarke reconsider their agreement.

Lexa had toned abs that were carved by the gods, like her jawline. She didn't have a big chest, like Clarke did, but she definitely made up for it with her ass. Like wow, squats every morning worked wonders on Lexa's backside—oh shit, Lexa was speaking.

"And I was rushing, I misplaced all my bathing suits somehow." Lexa was saying. "So Anya let me borrow this."

"It looks hot." Clarke said without thinking. "I mean…you look hot—beautiful. Yes. Beautiful."

Lexa laughed slightly, cheeks turning pink. "Well, thanks. I like yours, too. The blue really compliments your eyes."

"Alexandria! Clarke!" Gustus called, holding a volleyball with a grin. "Come play!"

"This is gonna end violently." Lexa mused with a smile. Clarke should've answered her girlfriend, but her eyes strayed. Again.

* * *

"Clarke, we're losing." Bellamy glared at the blonde. "What happened to the competitive Griffin I grew up with? You're just gonna let us lose to them?"

"I guess my heads not in it." Clarke lied. "We're three points down. Don't worry."

"We're _seven_ points down, Griffin…" Bellamy gave her a look. "Its one thing to not be able to score, its another thing to not keep up with the score."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Clarke trailed off to look at Lexa. Lexa was grinning at Anya, fist bumping the dirty blonde. Bellamy followed Clarke's eyes, rolling his own.

"Clarke. Seriously. Get your head in the game." Bellamy grabbed the ball, serving.

"And they call me princess." Clarke grumbled. Anya had boosted Lexa up into the air, Lexa spiking the ball down. Clarke was in awe, watching all the muscles flex and move as Lexa did, and she felt the urge to draw it. And then she realized the ball was heading straight at her at 100 mph.

The ball smacked Clarke in the face hard, causing her to fall back into the sand. Clarke groaned in pain, rubbing her nose.

"Oh my god, Clarke, I am so sorry!" Lexa ran over, kneeling by her side. Indra was looking away, Anya was smirking, Quint was openly laughing, while Echo and Gustus were frowning. "Are you okay? Is it broken?"

Clarke stared up at Lexa, who looked like an angel descending from the heavens in her hazed state. Actually, Lexa always looked like that to Clarke.

"CPR." Clarke mumbled. "I need it…"

Lexa laughed slightly, brushing her thumb against Clarke's cheek. "If you need a kiss, you don't have to ask."

"Lets go to the water." Indra pulled Lexa up, glaring at Clarke. Clarke would glare back, but she was pretty sure Indra kept daggers in her one-piece so she was not planning on dying today.

"Come, Clarke. Some cool water will help with your nose and head." Lexa held out her hand, pulling Clarke up. Clarke didn't answer, just watching Lexa as she walked to the water. After standing there like an idiot for two minutes, she finally followed.

"You made a good choice in hiding all of Lexa's bathing suits." Octavia told Anya. "Clarke looks at her like she hasn't eaten in weeks and Lexa is a piece of bacon."

"I know. Lex is so gonna get laid today." Anya grinned, proud of herself.

If Lexa dry was hot, Lexa wet was even hotter.

Clarke's face burned brightly. Okay, not _that_ kind of wet. But Clarke was sure, no, _positive,_ Lexa was extremely sexy in bed—

Okay! Not the point, Griffin! Mind OUT of the gutter!

But seriously, Lexa's hair was so beautiful when wet. And the droplets of water that were on her chest were extremely beautiful too.

And then suddenly, Clarke had a mouthful of water.

Lexa laughed. "I told you to look out for the wave." She grinned at Clarke. "Are you still dazed from the hit?"

"Uh…yeah, that." Clarke spit out the salt water, cringing. She was definitely not earning brownie points today.

"It looks like our friends are finally getting along." Lexa smiled, taking Clarke's hand. "Only took a year," She joked.

Clarke smiled back at her, interlacing their fingers. "Well, they're all stubborn people."

"I had a lot of fun today." Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek, causing the blonde to smile wider. Okay, maybe she _was_ earning brownie points.

"Even though I'm being horrible?" Clarke asked.

"What? You're not being horrible." Lexa frowned.

"I've been just…slow with answering and sometimes not even answering." Clarke coughed.

"Well, I did hit you with a volleyball, I think you've been better than me." Lexa kissed Clarke gently. Clarke returned the kiss, putting her hands on Lexa's hips and pressing their bodies together. Finally, _finally—_

"We're leaving." Indra stated. "And you drove, so get out."

"I'll call you later," Lexa promised with one last kiss to Clarke's lips.

Clarke pouted. "Don't call me. Come over. Wear the bikini."

Lexa smirked. "I knew it." She said, before walking to her car.

"Knew what? Lexa! Just…promise you'll come!" Clarke yelled.

"If the way you were eyeing her all day is anything, I'm definitely sure Lexa will come." Anya murmured as she walked past.

Clarke turned bright red as Raven cackled behind her.

* * *

 **If you liked it, be sure to review and leave more prompts! :)**


	4. I Can Be Your Hero

**This is my longest one yet!**

 **Prompt- Clarke is a superhero that is in love with her coworker/friend Lexa.**

 **Now, I added some stuff that wasn't originally in the prompt but I thought it'd make it better. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Clarke Griffin had two really big secrets. She didn't know which was worse.

One, she had a secret identity. Okay, admitting that, that one seemed worse..but…

Two, she was in love with her best friend, her coworker, Dr. Lexa Woods. Clarke has had a crush on Lexa since they were in high school. Yeah. _High school_. John Murphy had ruined one of Clarke's paintings, and then Lexa came in like a superhero and beat him up. She then introduced herself to Clarke, and Clarke swore it was love at first sight. However, Lexa wasn't into her. Lexa was into "The Ark", a female superhero who went around saving the day.

And yep. Clarke Griffin _was_ The Ark.

Clarke had found out in her senior year of high school, when her boyfriend Finn had tried to pressure her into sex. Clarke had meant to shove him, but an unknown surge of strength powered through her, and before she knew it Finn was tumbling down flights of stairs. Clarke had tried again when she was home, and with enough concentration, she had been able to _fly_. Yeah, how fucking cool is that? So, Clarke used her powers to help people. She stopped robberies, helped old ladies cross the street, the average heroic deeds.

Except, Clarke never wanted to kill someone more than when she heard Lexa ramble about The Ark.

"She's so gorgeous…her costume is absolutely perfect on her." Lexa would say with a dreamy smile, and Clarke would try not to grit her teeth.

"I wish she'd rescue me one day. Maybe then I'd get the courage to ask her out." Lexa would sigh happily. "One day. One day…"

And then she'd ask why Clarke broke her pencil, and Clarke would smile sweetly and say "Don't worry, Lex" and walk away before she punched a hole in the wall.

Life just wasn't fair. Why was Lexa in love with her super powered self? Why wasn't Clarke's regular self good enough?

Clarke heard sirens going off, frowning. This late at night? She got into her costume quickly, tying up her hair and putting on a mask that covered around her eyes. Cheesy, but it worked. opening the window to her house and flying out. Clarke flew after the police car, until it stopped by the forest.

"Thank god, its Ark." One of the officers said. "You need to get her."

"Who? What happened?" Clarke asked.

"Heda." He started. Clarke pursed her lips at the name. Heda wasn't a villianess per se, but she wasn't a hero either. She was known for stealing and then conveniently giving the money away to random people on the street. "She broke into a man's house and stole all the money he had." He explained.

"She has the money on her now? How much?" Clarke questioned, even though she knew the answer.

"No, she was giving it out to people like she had won the lottery. Just like always." The man huffed.

"I'll find her, gentlemen." Clarke promised, before zooming off into the forest.

* * *

Clarke saw the ruffle of bushes, flying downward and tackling the woman, pinning her down. Heda looked up in surprise, before smirking.

"I'm usually on top, but for you, I'd bottom." Heda purred, Clarke rolling her eyes even though she could feel the blush. Hey, she was in love with Lexa, but Heda was pretty hot, with striking green eyes Clarke swore she knew from somewhere, and her black leather body suit that hugged Heda's body made her look extremely irresistible.

"You know I'm not here for that. Wheres the money." Clarke demanded.

"Sadly." Heda sighed dramatically. "It's with people who deserve it."

"That man worked for his money." Clarke glared at the woman beneath her.

Heda rolled her eyes. The black paint smeared around them just brought the green to life even more. "No. That man was a homophobic, racist, asshole who owned a corporation and stole from his workers checks." Clarke was stunned. "I gave the money he didn't earn to those who need it. Families working minimum wage. Children who can't afford good shoes. Cage Wallace deserved to be stolen from after what he did at a pride parade. Jus drein jus daun." Heda growled, and Clarke was ashamed to be more than slightly turned on.

"What language was—never mind. You do research on who you attack?" Clarke asked.

"I'm not a murderer. I don't punish the good. I am not a villain as the media likes to paint me as." Heda flipped Clarke off of her, standing up. She took out a gun, and Clarke immediately jumped to her feet. "Relax, babe." Heda smirked, shooting up at the tree. The "gun" shot a hook, which latched onto the branch.

"You can be good. You do good things." Clarke said. "If someone catches you one of these days, you go to jail."

"But stealing from the privileged assholes is much more fun." Heda grinned. "I'll see you around, Ark." And with that, she hopped onto the branch and vanished.

Clarke sighed. She had let her getaway, again.

Let's not speak of why she had gotten away the other times, though. This was more important. Heda wasn't a bad guy. Clarke knew this, deep down. She flew out, walked over to the cops, with a practiced speech.

"She was nowhere in the woods, fellas." Clarke sighed sadly. "Next time—next time she will be in cuffs."

The two cops clapped, giving her a "it's okay, Ark!" "she won't be away long, Ark, not if you're on her trail". Clarke had heard this a million times. She flew home, not even bothering to change and falling asleep on her bed, in her costume.

* * *

Clarke walked up to Lexa, who was reading the newspaper. Clarke glanced at the front page.

"Kinda crazy that The Ark can't catch Heda…" Clarke started.

Lexa shrugged with a laugh. "Well Heda can't run away forever. Ark is definitely gonna catch her. I just know it."

"Why do you say that? Heda is the best criminal in the country." Clarke argued. Lexa frowned.

"Yes, but she's a criminal. No matter if she gives to the poor or goes to animal shelters or helps veterans that don't get paid, she still steals." Lexa said. "Ark saves people. And—"

"Heda does what? Does it say that in the newspaper?" Clarke asked.

"Um…not this one…read it in a different one." Lexa mumbled, uncharacteristically shy and quiet.

"Can you lend me that, then? I'd like to read it." Clarke smiled.

"Why're you obsessed with Heda suddenly?" Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke, setting the newspaper down.

"Why are you obsessed with Ark? Oh wait, she's the "love of your life" and you haven't even spoken to her." Oh, if Lexa only knew…

"Clarke." Lexa sighed.

"I have work to do, see you on our lunch break." Clarke walked off.

* * *

And apparently, lunch break, Heda decided it was a good idea to rob a bank in plain sight.

"You're not getting away this time." Clarke threatened.

"Aw, my charm and good looks can't get me a free pass?" Heda teased. "Come on, Ark. We both know this is going to a good cause."

"But you stole people's money." Clarke said.

"Yes, but the government will surely pay them back." Heda grinned. "After all, in this society, as long as you're a white male you get everything you want."

"Yeah, well, some people were innocent—" Clarke began, before thunder boomed and rain poured down on them. Clarke had never seen Heda so terrified. Not even when the woman was chased by police dogs. But now, with her paint running messily down her—

"..Lexa…?" Clarke whispered.

Heda—Lexa—stared at her, before running down the street, the bag of money forgotten. Clarke ran after her.

"Wait!" Clarke yelled.

"You know! You know my name!" Lexa accused. "How—I'm going to go to jail, I can't. I have my sister Anya to provide for—" Lexa rambled.

Clarke took off her mask and let down her hair, waiting for Lexa to stop talking. Lexa slowly came to a stop.

"Clarke? You're—?"

"Yes." Clarke said. "I won't turn you in, Lexa."

"You should." Lexa mumbled. "I'm a criminal."

"That's how the media paints you." Clarke quoted, cupping the taller woman's cheek. Lexa looked at her, smiling slightly. The two leaned in, tilting their heads, and pressing their lips together.

* * *

 **Please review/fave/follow, really makes my day. (: Leave more prompts in the reviews.**


	5. Reporting My Love

**Really sorry for my mini hiatus, a lot has been going down and its just hard to balance writing and work. However, did you guys see the first episode of season three? It was so good! Can't wait to see my baby Lexa in episode two. ;)**

 **Prompt - Clarke and Lexa are rival news reporters. Clarke admits something on live television when she didn't know she was on air.**

* * *

Clarke actually kind of liked being a news reporter. Maybe she just liked going home and calling her mother and saying, "Mom, I'm on tv!" only for her mother Abby to respond, "Clarke, _honey_ , you've been on television for years now."

Yeah, Clarke liked to annoy her mom from time to time.

Before a year ago, they had been the only news channel for their rather large town, which meant everyone knew Clarke and her other coworkers and friends. Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake would report the basic news, Bellamy Blake, Octavia's brother, would report the sports, Monty did all the technical stuff, Jasper Jordan was water boy/weatherman, and Raven worked the microphones and cameras, switching them on and off when need be.

They were the dream team for Sky Network, and nicknamed themselves the "Sky Crew." However, a new news station started up last year, and it was incredibly unfair. They were called "Grounder News".

Not because they'd be rivals, because it didn't matter to Clarke. She'd be paid either way.

It was unfair because everyone on that station was unjustly beautiful. Well, the mean bald sports reporter was just scary looking.

There were two main reporters, like Clarke and Octavia. Their names were Lexa Woods and Anya Forest. They were just unbelievably good looking. Especially Lexa, with her green eyes, and defined jawline, and her authorized tone of voice, and…

And it was no surprise between Clarke's friends that the blonde had a huge crush on rival reporter. However whenever Raven tried to tease her, she'd remind the woman of her crush on Anya Forest, which Raven would say "oh please, Forest has a crush on _me"._ And then Clarke would shoot down her dreams by saying "you're not shown live, Reyes", and Raven would roll her eyes and leave the room. Octavia didn't bother teasing her because she had a crush on the cute weatherman, Lincoln Pauna. Even though Lincoln looked like a buff, UFC championship fighter, he had the softest voice and nicest smile. Clarke could definitely see what Octavia saw in him. However, Clarke only had eyes for Lexa Woods. She even accepted her friends teasing her over it, because it was like having a crush on a celebrity. She never saw the other woman around in her parts of town, so she doubted they'd ever meet. Plus, rival news stations.

"And now to Jasper Jordan with todays weather report." Octavia said with a smile.

* * *

"Finally." Clarke sighed in relief. "Also, Lexa does a special report today. I'm leaving early to watch it."

Octavia noticed Raven frown slightly from behind the setup, but shrugged it off. Probably a mic problem with Jasper. "You're leaving work to watch your news girlfriend?"

"I wish." Clarke sighed. "About the girlfriend part. Dating Lexa Woods would be a dream come true."

"Um, Clarke…" Raven started.

"And do you see her biceps when she wears a short sleeved shirt? It makes me actually praise whatever gods up there that made her because _goddamn_." Clarke grinned.

Octavia laughed. "How do you even know she's gay, Clarke."

"She wore flannel fifteen times. I counted." Clarke said.

"Yeah, because you DVR every episode of news from them and then only watch her parts." Octavia smirked.

"What can I say. Love does that to you." Clarke joked.

"Guys." Raven whispered loudly.

"Giving the enemy ratings?" Octavia shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'd gladly let myself be captured if Lexa was the enemy." Clarke sighed dreamily. " _Imagine_ that…"

"Oh god, gross! Keep your kinky BDSM dreams to yourself, Griffin." Octavia gagged.

"Guys!" Raven hissed. "You've been live for ten minutes! Jasper only said it was gonna rain!"

"What." Clarke paled.

"This is hilarious." Octavia whispered with a grin.

"Uh..uhhh, thats rem…thanks for tuning in for your morning news with the Sky Crew. Have a nice day." Clarke said quickly, bolting to the back room. She could hear Raven and Octavia's laughter, and it only served to make her cheeks burn brighter. She did _not_ just admit her crush on Lexa to anyone who was watching.

 _She did not do something that dumb_.

Clarke pinched herself.

 _She totally just did something that dumb_.

* * *

Not even hours later, Clarke's social media was blowing up. Thousands of comments on her Instagram* photos, saying "Lexa would love this pic!" Not to mention twitter, where people were starting the _#Clexa_ trend, and it was currently trending worldwide. Clarke was also on youtube, with almost a million hits. It was like the world was conspiring against her.

And then she saw it.

* * *

 **Anya Forest AForest 30 mins ago**

 **Really interesting news report over SkyCrew. I hate to burst your bubble, PrincessGriffin, but Lexa is a bottom. Might have to switch up those daydreams. (;**

* * *

 **Lexa Woods CommanderLex 17 mins ago**

 **AForest shut the hell up**

* * *

Oh god. _Oh god_. They had seen it. Of course they had. Of course Lexa discovers her when she makes a fool out of herself, that's just the cruelty of this planet. Clarke looked at her phone, pressing her lips together. Does she respond to Anya? What would she even say?

Clarke's attention was directed to her television when she heard a familiar jingle. Fuck. It was five o'clock, she should've remembered she always kept the channel on just for this.

"So, we're gonna hold the news for a sec and get to some real news." Anya said, grinning at Lexa. "Everyone and their mother saw Clarke Griffin admit her love for you, Lexa."

"Yes. I saw it myself." Lexa smiled slightly.

"So, thoughts? Reciprocate it? Break her heart?" Anya waited.

"Well, since I now know Clarke DVRs the show…" Lexa started, Anya laughing. "I'd just like her to know that the reason I became a news anchor was because I saw her doing it. And I thought, "I'm gonna top this beautiful woman"."

"But you're a bottom." Anya smirked playfully.

"Shut. Up." Lexa glared. "Anyway, I think Clarke is incredibly gorgeous. She's been my television crush since I first watched a news broadcast here. I find myself getting lost in her blue eyes when I watch—"

"Okay, sap. We have actual stories to cover." Anya nudged her.

"Clarke is free to message me anytime." Lexa smiled at the camera with a wink, before Anya began talking about car accidents and other things that happened that day.

Clarke stared at her tv, wondering if that just happened. Biting her lip, she pinched herself once more.

 _She wasn't dreaming_. _Thank god._

Clarke grabbed her phone faster than the speed of light, going to Lexa's twitter account. She took a deep breath, before sending the message.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I promise to start writing everyday, or at least not take long leaves like this one. Please review and favorite, means a lot!**


	6. Assumptions

**This was in my head all night, and it made me laugh. Sorry its kinda short. Also, three more days until Lexa! I can't wait.**

 **Prompt: Clarke hears things and immediately jumps to conclusions.**

* * *

Clarke pressed her ear to the door to hear the voices inside. Yes, this was an invasion of privacy but Clarke had a good explanation okay?

Her and Lexa had been dating for six months now. (And two weeks and five days but who was counting?)

Clarke was supposed to take her out on a date two days ago, but Lexa had gotten hurt in her MMA class. Of course, she beat the other guy up with ease, but he had landed some good blows on her too. So of course, Clarke cancelled the date and demanded Lexa stay home and heal before going out. Now, Lexa was as stubborn as a mule, so Clarke knew she'd have to take the most precautions.

First, she stole Lexa's house key—

Okay, she didn't _steal_ it, she told Lexa she would be taking it for the week to make sure Lexa didn't leave her house, and to make sure that Lexa stayed in bed to rest.

Second, she would come over every few hours at random and scold Lexa if she saw the woman hitting her punching bag.

"But thats what its for!" Lexa would complain.

"Bed." Clarke would demand, and Lexa would begrudgingly return to her room.

But listening into the room, Clarke was a little worried.

Okay, more than worried.

Clarke had first driven up to the driveway and noticed a white Mercedes parked in the spot she would normally go in. She felt like the car was vaguely familiar, but for some reason she couldn't put her finger on it. Probably some neighbor borrowing the spot.

Then, Clarke took out the house key and went to put it in the doorknob, before twisting it and realizing _the door was already open_.

Two things ran through her mind:

1\. Lexa went out for a run/to the gym/anywhere but staying at home like _Clarke demanded_.

2\. Lexa was being robbed. And was hurt. And wouldn't be able to defend herself properly.

Clarke ran into the house, looking around. Everything seemed in order.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked loudly, only to be met with a groan in response.

 _Oh no. She's hurt. She's in pain. Someone came her to_ _murder her_ _._

Clarke ran towards Lexa's room, before skidding to a stop.

She heard Lexa groan again, but that wasn't one of pain. It was of _pleasure_.

Clarke felt a stab in her heart. Was Lexa…cheating on her? No, no. It can't be. Lexa wasn't her ex, Finn. Lexa wouldn't do that.

"Just…hold still." A voice said, and Clarke froze.

 _Anya!?_

That's why she thought the car was familiar! Anya always drove her beautiful baby Mercedes everywhere.

But why was Anya here? Why did Lexa need to hold still?

"Don't make me tie you up." Anya threatened.

What kind of kinky shit was going on?

To be honest, Clarke was always really suspicious of Anya and Lexa's relationship. Especially after the older woman mentioned that they _did_ have drunken sex once in high school. Lexa and Anya had laughed it off though, saying they were too similar to ever date and that they'd probably murder one another.

And besides, Anya was having a thing with Raven or whatever. At least, Clarke had thought so until now…

"Hey Griffin." A voice said behind her.

Clarke jumped, glaring at Raven. "You don't just get to sneak up on people!"

"Well you were staring at the door hardcore for ten minutes now. Whats up? Lexa kick you out because you're treating her like a five year old?" Raven smirked.

"When did you even get in?" Clarke sighed.

"Well Anya told me she was coming here today, and I wanted to surprise her with food, but I ate it all—" Raven started to explain.

"Ugh Anya fuck." Lexa groaned.

"What the hell." Raven cut herself off.

"That's why I've been staring at the door." Clarke whispered.

"Do you know how much of a bottom you are? I mean my god." Anya laughed.

"You shut up." Lexa argued.

"Are they…?" Raven asked, pressing her lips together and trying not to frown. She had thought she meant something to Anya than just a fuck buddy. She thought they went on dates. Apparently Anya didn't think so.

"I don't want to think that." Clarke growled.

"Harder." Lexa said.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Anya teased.

"If you don't go harder, Anya, I will—ahhh fuck." Lexa moaned.

"You sound borderline pornographic." Anya mused.

"That's it, I'm breaking whatever that is." Clarke threw the door open. "Lexa Woods, how dare you betray my—" Clarke froze mid-rant to stare at the scene taking place before her. Lexa was laying on her stomach, no shirt but thankfully still had a sports bra on. Anya was standing _on Lexa's back_ , fully clothed, and holding Lexa's wrists as she pulled her arms.

"Oh hey Griffin." Anya commented without a care in the world, continuing to tug.

There was a crack, and Lexa sighed happily. Anya got off of her back, helping the woman up.

"You were uh…" Clarke tried to say something, anything.

"I told Anya my shoulder didn't feel in place. And so she came over to help me." Lexa explained, putting back on her shirt.

"I thought…"

"It sounded like you two were fucking and Griffin was _totally_ jealous." Raven cut in.

"You were too!" Clarke glared.

Anya laughed. "Come on babe. Lexa has healthy stuff in her cabinets, gross. Let's go to McDonalds*." She put an arm around Raven's shoulder, walking out.

"You seriously thought I would cheat?" Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke. If Clarke didn't know better, she'd think Lexa was mad. However, the woman's tone was very amused. "With Anya?"

"I mean…you two had sex before and I just…heard the noises…" Clarke mumbled.

Lexa kissed her head, pulling her in for a hug. "You're a nerd, Clarke. Anyway, I have to cuddle in bed with my girlfriend. Doctors orders."

Clarke laughed, but let Lexa tug her onto the bed. She held Lexa and smiled when the taller girl allowed herself to be the smaller spoon. "And I'm the nerd, huh?"

"I'll fight you." Lexa yawned tiredly, snuggling closer despite her words.

"No you won't. Not until those bruises—"

"Oh my god Clarke shut up."

* * *

 **More chapters coming tomorrow, and this whole week cuz I'm off. (; Hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews make my day.**


	7. Dog To The Rescue

**Okay, this was supposed to be uploaded an hour ago but what can I say...I'm a slut for the 100. Also, OMG THAT CLEXA REUNION!? Clarke's** **feisty. And idk if anyone else noticed, but Bellamy was giving me Season 2 Finn vibes with how creepy he was being for Clarke...anyway, if you wanna talk to me about the 100 feel free to PM me, or message me on my tumblr: ishiptoomanythings  
** **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Prompt: Clarke and Lexa are neighbors, and Clarke's dog runs to Lexa's house every time Clarke is upset/stressed.**

 ** _Five Times Clarke's Dog Came to the Rescue_**

* * *

 _ **1.**_

Clarke didn't know how her life could turn upside down in such a short timeframe.

This day last year, Clarke had graduated top of her class, had an amazing boyfriend, and received a puppy for her birthday. Clarke was supposed to follow in her mom's footsteps and become a big shot surgeon. Clarke had a loving family, a great father who was supportive of every choice. Clarke even had lifelong friends, that had been with each other through thick and thin.

Now, Clarke finds out her supposed "amazing" boyfriend had been cheating on her through their whole relationship.

Just thinking about it made Clarke cry harder. God, she was so _weak_. Why was she crying over him? Why was she wasting her time?

She thought she had _meant_ something to him. That he loved her the way she loved him. Apparently Finn just threw around the word love as long as he'd get laid with it.

Clarke whimpered, hugging her knees to her chest. She ignored her phone with its constant buzzing. She could see each message, but couldn't find it within herself to respond.

 _Mechanic_

 _Griffin, you good? I know this sucks, but Bellamy beat Finn up for you…if that helps…_

 _Lil Blake:_

 _Finn's face will never be the same. Cheater got what he deserved. I hope you feel better, hun! 3_

 _Goggles Weirdo:_

 _Never thought Finn was like this…you don't deserve that, Clarke._

 _Precious Angel:_

 _I'm gonna hack Finn's stuff for you Clarke._

 _Big Blake:_

 _See Attached Image:_

 _Lovin the black eye on this douche. Fits him._

 _Fuckboy /3_

 _She didn't mean anything Clarke…pls let me explain…every1 makes mistakes and this was mine…_

God, Clarke was so close to blocking his number.

You know what? Screw being close.

Clarke unlocked her phone and clicked Finn's contact, scrolling down and hitting the "Block Contact" button. Even though it felt as if she was just slightly lighter, she could still feel the tears running down her face.

Her German Shepard, Ryder, had barked at her multiple times, begging for attention. Clarke pat his head lightly, before wiping her eyes again. Ryder whined, running away. Clarke didn't think anything of it, Ryder was probably just laying under the couch or on her bed or something. However, fifteen minutes later she heard a voice.

"Hello?" A woman asked. Clarke froze.

"Hello…It's your neighbor, Lexa, Lexa Woods." Ah shit. Clarke and Lexa had exchanged "hello's" in brief passings, and maybe sometimes Clarke would watch when Lexa would mow her lawn in her shorts that showed off her muscular legs—

But she was with Finn so she ignored those dreams she sometimes had of her neighbor.

Except now she wasn't with Finn.

"Y-yes…?" Clarke sniffled, hating how weak her voice sounded.

"Your dog ran into my backyard and wouldn't stop barking." Lexa explained as she walked into the bathroom. "I just wanted—oh my god, are you okay?" Lexa frowned, kneeling beside Clarke.

 _Yes. Yes, I am fine. Thank you for returning my pup—_ "No." Clarke sobbed, grabbing the other woman and burying her face in her neck. She felt Lexa stiffen, until the other woman hugged her waist gently.

"What happened?" Lexa murmured.

"My—my boyfriend ch-cheated on me…and I don't eve-even think this was the first time…he won't even a-apologize to me!" Clarke managed to say through broken sobs. "He k-keeps saying how everyones entitled to m-mistakes, and that I-I should've paid attention to his needs, and—"

"Sh, sh." Lexa soothingly pet her hair, which calmed the blonde down a bit. "He clearly doesn't deserve you, Ms. Griffin."

"Clarke." Clarke mumbled. "You don't have to be formal."

"Well he clearly doesn't deserve you, Clarke. If I had a beautiful, intelligent woman like you in my arms, I'd be very stupid to let go." Lexa smiled at her.

Clarke ignored the way that comment and smile made her heart soar. She just allowed herself to be held until she finally didn't feel the emptiness that she had originally felt. It was replaced with a tinge of relief, happiness.

Lexa comforted Clarke for many hours, and once she saw the woman was okay, she stood up. Clarke once again ignored how she felt cold and lonely just without Lexa not touching her.

"If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to knock." Lexa told her.

"Even if its at…" Clarke checked her phone. "Three in the morning?"

"If I can make you feel better, losing sleep wouldn't be an issue." Lexa gave her one last smile before walking out of her house.

Ryder barked at her, wagging his tail happily.

"You get two treats tonight." Clarke murmured.

* * *

 _ **2.**_

Her and Lexa were on much better turns than "hello" now. They would go together in the morning for breakfast and coffee after Lexa would run. Clarke would opt out of running, instead choosing to draw. And if she happened to draw Lexa, well, her hand betrayed her.

Her and Lexa would have movie nights if Clarke was feeling upset, and Lexa would always suggest the goriest, most terrifying movies. Clarke was convinced Lexa was either a sadist or masochist, but judging by how she watched without being scared and would laugh when Clarke would scream, Clarke would guess it was the former rather than the latter.

Lexa had made Clarke feel happier in the month that the two began hanging out then the whole time Clarke had dated Finn, and it felt really good.

Except today.

Clarke knew it was bad news when she picked up the phone and heard her mother crying. She didn't even make it in her house, collapsing outside her front door.

Clarke was always closer to her father. Her dad just understood her. Jake Griffin was the one who told Clarke to follow her dreams as an artist. Jake Griffin was the one who accepted her coming out as bisexual first, and was always proud because he had double the chance of his "baby girl" finding the one. Jake Griffin was the man Clarke looked up to her whole life.

And now…

Now he was gone. Clarke didn't even get to say _goodbye_. Clarke dropped her phone, hanging up on her mother. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair. _This wasn't fair!_ Jake Griffin had done nothing but good in his life. Her father was the most reliable, trustworthy, easygoing guy that walked the earth. Why couldn't it have been someone else!? What did Jake do that made his life cut short!?

Clarke couldn't believe it. This had to be the worst month of her entire life. First Finn, and now her father…

What did Clarke do to deserve this?

Ryder came out from the doggy-door Clarke had purchased, barking happily at his owner. However, it soon turned into sad whines, nudging Clarke's arm.

Clarke just covered her face, crying harder. Ryder whined louder, running out of the yard. Clarke didn't notice, still having her face covered. She didn't notice Ryder run into Lexa's yard, barking and scratching on the door. She didn't notice Lexa open the door with a sigh but managed to smile at Ryder anyway. She didn't notice the way Lexa looked to the yard and immediately lost her smile. All she heard was two sets of footsteps, and then suddenly she was being hugged. And she could smell Lexa's flowery-sweet smelling perfume, and hear Lexa murmuring things into her hair in a language she'd never heard before.

"What happened?" Lexa asked, before pausing and shaking her head. "That was stupid of me. You don't have to answer." She then took off her sweatshirt and put it on Clarke, all while still hugging the blonde.

Clarke was glad Lexa had retracted her earlier statement, because she wasn't in a mood for talking. So she just clung to Lexa as tight as ever and the woman held and comforted her just like she did that night a month ago.

"My…my dad died." Clarke whispered after thirty minutes of silence.

Lexa said nothing, waiting for Clarke to continue.

"It was a car accident, and they say he died on impact, so it was quick and painless." Clarke rubbed her eyes against the sleeve of Lexa's sweater. "But I didn't get to tell him I love him. I didn't get to say goodbye."

"How are you feeling?" Lexa asked, rubbing Clarke's back gently. It was helping her calm down.

"Broken. Again." Clarke chuckled bitterly. "Someone is out to get me…This has to be the worst start to a year."

"I don't think so." Lexa said honestly. Clarke looked at her then, and Lexa pressed her lips together and looked away. "Life has its bumps, Clarke. But it shapes us into who we are. And if Finn never revealed his true colors to you, I may have never gotten this close to you."

Clarke blushed slightly. "You'd want to be around someone like me? Even after running into me crying like a baby _twice_?"

"We all have our emotional baggage, Clarke." Lexa said, her eyes dropping from Clarke's to Clarke's lips. Clarke did the same, and as the two leaned in, Clarke's phone rang.

"I…I should go. Come over if you need more comfort." Lexa said quickly, before standing and walking out of the blonde's yard. Ryder barked after her, but she closed her door behind her.

Clarke scratched Ryder's belly, picking up her phone.

"Yeah…" Clarke answered.

"I'm coming over with Raven." Octavia said. "Abby told us—fuck Clarke, I am so sorry—"

"Don't." Clarke whispered. "Don't apologize."

"Okay…but still, shit, you don't deserve any of this shit." Octavia sighed. "We'll be there in five."

"Yeah." Clarke said sadly, looking over to Lexa's house. Even though she was happy her friends were making the twenty minute trip to her house, Octavia couldn't have chosen a worse time to call and tell her…

* * *

 _ **3.**_

It had been three months since her fathers death, and four months since Finn. The first week after their almost kiss, Lexa and Clarke had been very awkward around each other. However, they realized how stupid that was and began hanging out again.

And Clarke had to admit, she was falling for Lexa.

The woman was just so nice to her, and she was just an amazing person to be around.

So Clarke decided she was going to do something about it.

Deep breath.

She was going to ask Lexa to be her girlfriend.

Now, she didn't even know if Lexa liked her. But, Lexa did try to kiss her that one time, and they always sat too close to each other, and when they walked their fingers would touch as if they wanted to hold hands but were too afraid of the other person's reaction.

The first time Clarke was going to do it, she saw Lexa with another woman.

And the woman was beautiful.

She had dirty blonde hair, high cheekbones, and a seductive grin.

Clarke knew she didn't stand a chance.

Clarke was out in her yard, doodling the flowers she had planted, and every now and then she just so happened to glance at Lexa and Mysterious Hottie. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Lexa would laugh and nudge the woman, who would nudge her back with that sexy smile of hers, and _oh god how was she supposed to ask Lexa out if this woman existed?_

Occasionally, the woman would glance over and lock eyes with Clarke, and then smirk as if to rub it in her face that she had what Clarke wanted.

At least, that's what Clarke thought.

When the woman was getting ready to leave, Clarke prepared herself for it. Prepared herself for the _"I love you_ " _'s,_ prepared herself for the goodbye kiss, but she didn't expect Lexa and Mystery Lady to grip each other's forearms and look into the others eyes with an intensity that looked as if they were departing for war. Mystery Lady grinned, dropping her hold on Lexa's arm and gave her a noogie before walking to her car and driving away. This gave Clarke the slightest ray of hope. Even though Lexa didn't seem like PDA kinda girl, everyone at least _hugs_ their significant other.

"Oh! Hello, Clarke!" Lexa smiled, leaning over the fence. "I didn't notice you were outside."

 _I noticed you were outside. With your pretty friend. Who hopefully isn't your girlfriend. Why are all the sexy ones taken. I hate life._ Clarke realized she was staring for far too long and still hadn't answered Lexa. Awkward. "Um…yes. Drawing. I mean, I've been drawing. And I noticed you had company so I didn't want to interrupt…"

"Clarke, Clarke." Lexa cut her off with a laugh. "You could never bother me, you know. I would've introduced you to Anya anyway."

"I would hope you would…I mean, we're friends and she seems important." Clarke mumbled, biting her lip. She was worried for the answer.

"Anya is the one who took care of me when my parents threw me out for being a lesbian." Lexa smiled slightly. "She's the best cousin anyone can ask for."

Clarke tried not to grin, because _wow Lexa's parents are assholes_ , but _wow Lexa is still available and hot lady Anya is her cousin_. "I'm sorry about—"

"Don't." Lexa shook her head, cutting Clarke off. "It was their choice to be homophobic and lose their only daughter, who happens to be the most successful lawyer in the state. So its their loss, not mine."

This speech only made Clarke fall for Lexa even harder. "That's very…inspirational." Clarke smiled at the taller woman, who smiled back.

"It is. So, movie tonight, right?" Lexa asked.

"Ah…yeah." Clarke nodded. "At my house tonight. I'll prepare a good dinner too."

"Great, its a date." Lexa nodded at Clarke, before heading inside her house.

That statement replayed in Clarke's mind for the rest of the day.

 _It's a date._

 _It's a date._

 _It's a date._

Clarke finished preparing the food, sorting through the few horror movies she had. This night had to be perfect.

 _It's a date._

Lexa arrived at 6:30, and the two chatted idly while they ate the steak Clarke had cooked. Clarke's hands were shaking from nerves, but if Lexa noticed, she didn't say anything.

They had watched one movie, before Clarke went into the kitchen to check on the apple pie she was baking. She remembered Lexa saying she preferred apple to pumpkin. Not that that mattered or anything…

 _It's a date._

Clarke pursed her lips, looking at the pie she had taken out. What if Lexa said no? What if she was misinterpreted the woman's actions as just being friendly?

She heard Ryder bark at her feet impatiently, but Clarke was lost in thought. Why would Lexa want to be with someone as damaged as he anyway?

Ryder ran into the living room where Lexa was sitting, nudging the brunette with his paw. Lexa pat his head. Ryder barked, running into the kitchen. The last two times Ryder had came to her and then ran out, usually meant Clarke was upset. Lexa quickly stood, walking into the kitchen.

"Clarke?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you be watching the movie?" Clarke replied after her initial shock of Lexa being in here.

"I wouldn't want to watch it without you by my side." Lexa said, stepping closer.

Clarke looked at her, taking a deep breath. Now or never. "Please date me." She blurted out. Lexa blinked, and Clarke felt like stabbing herself with the knife she was cutting the pie with. "Uh…I mean…I like you so much, Lex, you're so nice to me and words can't even _describe_ how I feel for you and I just really—" Lexa cut off her ramblings for the second time that day, but this time with a kiss. Even after Lexa pulled away, Clarke kept her eyes closed, pinching herself.

 _It wasn't a dream!_

"I was going to ask you out tonight, too." Lexa chuckled, squeezing Clarke's hand.

"Well it would've been more graceful than my attempt." Clarke laughed slightly, Lexa laughing with her before kissing her again. Clarke could definitely get used to this. She'd have to thank Ryder.

* * *

 _ **4.**_

Clarke's life couldn't be better. Lexa and her had been dating for a full year, and Clarke managed to ask the woman to move in with her without the help of her trusty pup Ryder. Lexa had of course agreed, and gave her house to Anya. It turned out Anya was dating Raven Reyes, one of Clarke's closest friends. Small world.

The two couples had been on many double dates, and even though Anya gave Clarke the "break her heart and I break your face" talk, Clarke really found the older woman very funny and a great person to be around. She couldn't believe how much her luck had changed. Last year, her douche of a boyfriend had played with her feelings and her father had passed. This year, she had an amazing sexy lawyer girlfriend and honestly, that was all she needed.

Clarke was walking up to her house— _their house_ —when someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Finn?" Clarke asked.

The man—Finn—looked awful. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was greasy, and honestly he looked and smelled as if he hadn't showered in weeks.

"I found you." Finn whispered.

"What do you want?" Clarke glared.

"I need you back Clarke. I just made a bunch of mistakes but I'm more mature now. I grew." Finn explained.

"Ugh. You're pathetic, Finn. First of all, I moved on from you a long time ago. I'm in a happy relationship, happier than you ever made me. Leave while you still have the little dignity you came with." Clarke growled.

"You don't mean that, Princess…" Finn stepped closer.

"Get away, Finn." Clarke said.

"You need me." Finn grabbed her shoulder.

"Let go!" Clarke yelled. Ryder barked from inside the house.

"You _need me_. You can't move on. We're supposed to be forever! I made a mistake!" Finn shouted. "Mistakes happen, Clarke! We're only people!"

"Finn Collins, let go of me—" Clarke tried, wincing when Finn only held her tighter and pulled her to him.

"You're coming back to me. You're coming with me." Finn said.

"No! I don't love you anymore Finn, I never did!" The moment Clarke said it, something in Finn snapped.

"You what?" Finn asked in a low voice.

"I. Never. Loved. You." Clarke said lowly.

"You bitch." Finn glared, raising his fist. Clarke closed her eyes, preparing for the impact. But it never came.

She opened her eyes, and saw that Lexa had Finn in a chokehold while twisting his arm behind his back.

"You listen to me and you listen good, you lowlife scum." Lexa whispered into his ear. "You ever come near this property again, you ever come near Clarke again," She pulled hard on his arm, Finn crying out in pain. "I will be the one in prison for dismembering you. Do you understand me, or does your shoulder need to magically dislocate for you to understand?"

"I—I understand!" Finn said frantically.

Lexa released him, kicking him to the ground. "Pathetic." She said as she watched him try to run away, limping.

"…when'd you come out?" Clarke asked.

"About fifteen years ago," Lexa smirked, Clarke rolling her eyes. "Okay okay. I heard Ryder barking and looked outside, and the way he was touching you just set me off the wrong way."

"Where did you learn that?" Clarke looked at her girlfriend in a way Raven would describe as "heart eyes".

"Anya and I have taken MMA classes since we were ten, and I've taught them since I was seventeen." Lexa stated.

"I love you." Clarke said without thinking.

Lexa froze, hesitating, before a large smile appeared on her face. "I love you too, Clarke."

* * *

 _ **5.**_

It had been four years since Lexa had found Clarke in the bathroom, bawling her eyes out. It had been three years since the couple had got together. And honestly, for those three years, Clarke wanted to do nothing but marry Lexa Woods.

She knew it felt too soon. But Lexa made her feel whole. Lexa completed Clarke. Clarke knew she was happiest when she was with Lexa, as cheesy as this all sounded.

Except she didn't know how to propose.

She didn't want to fuck this up, not the way she fucked up asking Lexa out. God, what a disaster…

Clarke Griffin was smooth. So she had been thinking of the perfect way to propose for two weeks now when it hit her.

She'd propose the way they met.

It was perfect. She had bought the ring and had it in a velvet box. Lexa was helping Anya next door, as Raven was moving in and needed help with boxes.

Clarke looked at Ryder, grinning. "Go get Lexa, boy."

The dog didn't move, just panted happily by her side.

Clarke sighed. "Ryder, cooperate with me."

Still, nothing from the five year old pup.

So, Clarke pretended to cry. She covered her eyes, faking sobs. Ryder immediately began barking, before practically sprinting out of the house and next door.

Clarke got on one knee, looking at the door and trying not to fidget. She had the box opened, all she needed was—

Lexa ran inside, Ryder right behind her. "Clark, are you—" Lexa froze, covering her mouth in shock.

Clarke smiled nervously. "Um. Please marry me."

Tears ran down Lexa's face, but the woman laughed and kissed Clarke hard. "You're an idiot," Lexa murmured against her lips as Clarke put the ring on her finger.

"Is that a yes?" Clarke teased.

"Of course."

Ryder barked happily.

* * *

 **This was the longest one yet. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
